


Shellfish Swimming

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Short, Swimming, beach, kiss, terezi being super stubborn, well kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wanted to post something new so i decided why not some feferi❤terezi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shellfish Swimming

"Terezi, _come on_!"

 

"No."

 

"Gluuub, but we came _all_ the way out here!"

 

" ** _NO_**!"

 

A very loud, terribly aggravated groan was heard from the royal fuchsia blood. She simply just had her arms crossed as she stared at her beached matesprit. Terezi was the one standing on the sand in a white and blue striped bathing suit. Dry as a bone because she simply refused to step foot in the water.

 

Feferi took a small step closer, the water was splashing against her leg. "You _can't_ just come to the water and **NOT** swim!" She raised her hands into the air, demanding.

 

"Sure you can't, I'm doing it right now, aren't I?" Terezi retorted, in a scruff snark.

 

Yet again, another groan was unleashed from the royal blood, she eventually stepped out of the shallow end and onto the dry beach. She approached the teal blood, beginning to become more frustrated as time went on. She knew she was being stubborn, but didn't want to admit it. She knew that Terezi would have as much fun in the big blue waves as she always did herself.

 

She reached her hand out to her stubborn girlfriend, but Terezi did not take.

 

Feferi attempted to smile a bit. "Are you clamming up on me?" She slightly chuckled.

 

Terezi turned to face her. "Am not." She muttered.

 

This made the fuchsia giggle. "Shooore you aren't." She put a firm grasp on Terezi's arm, trying to pull her forward. "C'mon, you shellfish crabby cakes, can we please just swim together? We can debait this later." She negotiated.

 

The teal took a slight step forward. "How do you even swim in the water? It looks like it's dark down there."

 

"It's not dark, you just, pike, have to look with your third eye." Feferi said, pointing to the object that was across her forehead. She was joking, of course, she knew it was dark down there. Those are just the parts you don't go to.

 

Terezi finally took one step into the water, but instantly shuddered and stepped away. " _Oh my fucking god it is cold as shit_." Terezi said, her sentence was quickened with her shiver.

 

Feferi laughed yet again. "Water you talking about? This isn't cold at all!"

 

"I'm surprised there aren't ice icicles sickles in the water!" Terezi hollered in a quick response.

 

The highblooded troll fell into the water and it splashed the teal, causing her to get completely wet. She said nothing except for a stressed look on her face, Terezi had not cut her hair in a while, so by default, her bangs were now covering her pure red eyes. The second Feferi saw this, she swore she nearly died of laughter.

 

At that point, the teal just wanted to head home and towel off, but she decided that maybe if Feferi was with her, it wouldn't be as bad as she was making it out to be. She took two steps into the water and felt the cold rush to her skin, and shivered intensely.

 

"Coldcoldcoldcold." Terezi repeated to herself.

 

It clashed with her warm skin, but Feferi's cheers encouraged her.

She stopped moving by the time the water reached her waist, she let out a cold shiver and felt like her legs were shaking.

 

"Sea? There you go!" Feferi clapped, who was truly impressed.

 

"Can I go back to my hive now?" Terezi said without an ounce of hesitation.

 

As much as Feferi would just tell her no, she decided that maybe she wouldn't give her matesprit that much of a hassle today, she swam quickly over to the cold tealblood and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a quick kiss on her black lips. "Sure, you doofish."

 

Feeling a boost of relief, Terezi scooped Feferi into her arms. Luckily she was a lot more light in the water.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope this suits anyone's needs i'm not used to writing feffy or terezi  
> i know this isnt very shippy and im trying to work on that issue bUT IM NOT A VER Y GOOD WRITER


End file.
